


Emperor Akashi Seijuro, The Great

by Ouma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Betrayal, Choosing Sides, Death, Emperor Akashi, Haizaki is a jerk, Lord Kise, Mpreg, Multi, Power Struggle, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, War, lord Furihata, lord Midorima, lord Murasakibara, lord aomine, lord kagami, old era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.





	1. Wedding

Long ago, in the dynasty era. A wedding of the centuries has been held in the Akashi Palace, to celebrate the promise of two previous emperor. The promises is that in the10th generation, both of their bloodline shall married one another to unite the two families and strengthen their power. This promise has been blessed and seal by the priest so the the families can't break it until the day comes.

Both of the families are known as the Akashi family from Rakuzan and Furihata family from Seirin. Between them both, Akashi family is the one who held the most power as it rules most of the Japanese land while Furihata family simple controls a few part of the land which it shares with the other noble family. This marriage is simply just an act to cover the fact that Akashi family has taken over a part of Seirin. Only few royals and nobles family knows of this.

On the day of the marriage, Furihata has send their second son to Rakuzan since the first born son has already been fated to inherited the name and the land.

So here is Furihata Kouki, inside his private chamber as the servants are busy helping dressing him up in Japanese traditional wedding kimono. The kimono he wore is already so heavy especially when he has been forced to wear the huge white veil on top of his head. Imagine his horror when he learns that he will have to change kimono later on in the ceremony while his groom can choose to only wear one or two.

"Furihata sama." The servant girl kneels before his feet before standing up again to gives him a box that is carve with golden letters. "Prince Akashi wishes to give you this wedding gift to welcome you into the family."

Furihata politely thanks her feeling awkward when she bows so lowly for someone like him. In his home place, he always greet the servants like a friend and used to play with their children when he has some free time. But in Akashi palace, the servants here are very polite and formal with him. They know their place as a low born and keep their distance especially with someone who is marrying their master.

Slowly he opens the small box, revealing a pendant with an Akashi symbol neatly carve on it. A sign he is now belongs to them.

"Would Furihata sama wants some help in putting it on?" The other servant asks.

"No, thank you." He shakes his and closes the box. "I don't want to accidentally lost it during the ceremony."

Lies.

He is just afraid to wear it showing he is an Akashi now. It makes him feel like he is betraying his family since they will also be attending his wedding as witnesses since this ceremony is not open to the public eye.

"It's time."

Holding back his tears, he stand up straight and eyes at front as the servants open the wooden door and escort him to the shrine where everyone will be waiting for his arrival.

....

Nobody in the room can tell how nervous and scared he is as he and his groom are both sited in front if the small table at the altar. There are group of musicians playing instruments before them and the guests. His groom looks relax and composed as watches while he is trembling wishing that they could just move on and end this.

Slowly he turns to look at his left side where his whole family and close friends are sitting. He spots his brother, sitting right next to their father with a serious look on his face. His brother, Toma has never agreed with this wedding but a contract made by their ancestors is something he could never break.

Unless there is a proper reason.

"Are you nervous Kouki?" His groom asks, startling him a bit.

"N-no. I just feel sad I won't be able to see my parents again." He whispers.

The groom gives a knowing look, slowly he places his hand on top of Furihata hoping it will calm him down.

"I know that it has been our culture that the bride must stay with the groom family but rest assured, every once in a while I will give you my permission to visit your family at Seirin."

Hearing those words brighten up his day. Smiling widely he quickly thanks Akashi for his kindness. The groom looks still for a moment before replying that smile. Then he turns back to look at the performance in front of him.

Knowing that he could see his family again makes him happy, who would have thought Akashi would be so kind.

....

After the priest gives a short speech and waves his haraigushi at them as a symbol of purification, the miko then pours them a generous amount of sake inside their cups. Akashi drink his first before Furihata turns. Furihata has never been the drinking type before and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself by fainting after drinking a cup. So he slowly take a small sip, already feeling the effect of the alcohol.

Akashi must have notice his struggle and take his cup from him before drinking on his behalf. Furihata cheeks redden when Akashi once again gives that charming smile at him as all the other guest are being served sake as well.

"Omedeto gozaimasu!" They all cheers for the new couple.

Furihata lower his head down in embarrassment while Akashi raises his own cup in full confident. His other hand, he held Furihata tightly as if he can sense that Furihata planning to run away from the holy ceremony.

Once Akashi reads the wedding vow given to him, the Furihata and Akashi family is finally united.

....

At the end of every wedding ceremony, there will the bedding where the groom and the bride will have their first night together. A large futon has already been laid in the middle of the room and ...... Wait! Is that rose petals?

Why does the servants has to make it so obvious?

Furihata already gives his parents his goodbye and quick hug before he and Akashi got lead away to their private bedroom. And since he is born as a carrier, he has the ability to give Akashi his child.

Standing in the middle of the room, Furihata wonder what he should do next since he receives no lesson on this matter other than no touching until marriage. He doesn't know what kind of touching his tutor meant but the touching implies has something to do that can make babies.

When a pair of hands suddenly land on is shoulder, Furihata gives a soft scream before realising that it was just his husband.

"Are you alright, Kouki?" Akashi asks.

"A-Akashi sama!"

His husband looks amused at his reaction. Slowly he turns Furihata around so they will be facing each other, his finger raises when he spot few of Furihata hair strands already slipping out from his veil.

"Call me by my name Kouki. We are married now so we should start practicing calling each other by our given name." Akashi explains.

Furihata nods his head in agreement.

"Seijuro sama?"

Akashi shakes his head.

"Call me Sei."

Furihata blushes starts to deepen wondering if he even has the right to call Sei so informaly. Wouldn't it be rude? But, they are married now so it should be okay. Right?

"S-Sei."

"Again."

"S.... Sei!"

"One more time."

"Sei sama!"

Suddenly Akashi starts to laugh when Furihata suddenly adds the title at his name. But it seems his little bride isn't as amused as him when he laughs.

"Kouki is very cute."

Did Akashi just call him 'cute'?

"Y-you too." He stutters.

Truthfully, in the beginning Akashi is worried that he will married someone who likes to brag or overusing its power since he will be marrying to an Akashi family. But meeting Kouki had reassured him that Kouki is not that type of person. Since Furihata looks like a scared animal that doesn't want to attract too much attention.

When Kouki smiles at him during the ceremony has taken his breath away.

"Um, I guess I should change my clothes now." Furihata looks away shyly as he removes his veil revealing a chestnut colour hair which suits him so well. Akashi can already imagine how Kouki will looks like if his hair is longer.

When Furihata is about to take off his kimino, Akashi quickly stops him and assists in removing it for him. When his hands touches the kimono, he took his time in removing the pieces one by one as he felt Furihata heart is beating wildly. Furihata tries to look away knowing what will happen next.

Akashi keeps his eyes on his partner as he removes the last kimono, slowly he kisses Furihata cheek to calm him down as he slowly lie him down on the futon. Furihata arms instinctively covers his body from Akashi eyes. Thankfully Akashi is patience and kind since he didn't force Furihata to suddenly open up to him immediately.

Not wanting his partner to feel awkward, he removes his own black hakama revealing the muscle hidden underneath which earns him a soft squeak from Kouki.

"Do you want to touch it?" He asks.

When Kouki slightly nods his head, he took Kouki hand to his chest. Furihata eyes lingers a bit at his body before looking back at Akashi.

"Can I touch you now?"

Since he already touches Akashi so it will be fair if Akashi can touches him back so he nod his head. His husband gently places his hand on Kouki hips before sliding it down. By the look on Kouki face, he must be clueless on how to makes have sex so he must take his time to introduce him to this kind of things.

First of all, he needs to loosen Kouki out by getting rid of the tense feeling so he pour out a generous amount of oil on his hand before touching Kouki again. The male body starts getting responsive in his action when the hand is traveling all over his body. Strangely it always linger at his butt before it travels elsewhere.

"Kouki, I'm gonna do something. I want you to tell me if you starts feeling painful."

Kouki nods his head in understanding on Akashi words but he jumps when something is poking inside his butt.

"W-what is that?"

"Kouki." Akashi says his name in a commanding voice. "Come here."

Feeling the need to obey, he sits on Akashi laps and his legs is spread open as Akashi pushes it apart. Placing his arms around Akashi neck, Furihata tries to keep quiet as Akashi starts poking inside his butt again. This scares him since he doesn't understand why Akashi is doing this.

When the whole fingers enters him, his whole body shivers. Quickly he press his face on Akashi chest as Akashi whispers to him that everything will be alright.

So he trusted those words.

Letting the finger slid in and out from him makes him feel weird. Placing his trust on Akashi, he just let Akashi does what he wants but when the finger suddenly goes deeper and touches something inside makes him moan loudly.

Not giving Furihata a chance to hide his moan, Akashi starts touching the spot again and again making his bride helpless in his arms. From one finger becomes two and then turn into three. When Furihata has turned into this state, he doesn't even noticed how many fingers are inside of him now.

When he feels like Kouki has been loosen enough, Akashi pulls his fingers which makes Kouki mourn at its lost. As soon the fingers are gone, his body feels empty and sad at its lost. Unknown to him, Akashi has already planned to replace it with his cock. With no warning, he thrust it in with Kouki still on his laps. This position allows him to thrust his so whole cock fully without any problem.

The feeling when it enters is so painful. Slowly he looks down and realised how big Akashi cock is. That moment he begs his husband to pull it out , Akashi quickly hold Kouki cock and thrust it with his hand. Feeling the pleasure managed to distract Kouki from the burning pain as he starts to thrust slowly. If he wasn't in control he would have thrust faster but that will damage Kouki body.

So he thrust slowly trying to find that spot that can make Kouki sees stars again. After poking few places, Kouki suddenly starts moaning loudly. Akashi eyes widen in delight when he has found it so he pushes Kouki on the futon and starts thrusting faster and deeper inside.

Kouki can't even think anymore as Akashi has his way with him. His hands continue to wrap around Akashi neck as his body got shove like a rubber but somehow he likes it.

It makes him feel out of this world.

"Sei!" He cries out.

"Kouki." Akashi says his name.

It takes half an hour until Akashi finally comes inside of him while he had already come for the third time. It would have been more but Akashi has his hand around his cock so he won't be able to come fast.

"That was...." Kouki tries to speak but he is completely out of breath to speak properly.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Incredible?"

Kouki unable to answer as he eyes slowly closes, before the dream world drift him away he could feel Akashi lips press against his.

"Goodnight Kouki." Was the last word he heard.

.....

When he woke up, he is all alone inside the room. Akashi is nowhere at sight making him feels sad but he knows that his husband has more important matters to handle. As if the servant can sense that he is awake, they announced their presence before sliding the door open. As usual they bow lowly before standing back up to help him dress up.

Two of the servants come to Kouki side knowing he couldn't stand straight after his first night. Thanking the servants he lets them lead him to where the bath is. Before he left, he spotted the other servants are cleaning the futon. His eyes spotted the blood on the futon which reminds him of his loss of virginity to Akashi.

He knows he has his duty as the wife to reproduce an heir for the Akashi family. Even though they're married and has fulfilled the contract but Kouki still has many things to do to served his husband.

....

"The crown prince Akashi Seijuro sama wishes to dine with his wife Akashi Kouki sama for lunch today, at the late empress garden." One the servants informs.

Kouki already finishes his bathing and now spending his time reading with few of his handmaiden sitting at his side in case he needs anything. When the servant has given the message, he bows and walk away. Unlike the others, the royal messenger only has to bow half of his body to him. It looks like in this palace, even servants has their own status.

Since they are married now, Akashi is now being called as crown prince while he still has no title since the current emperor hasn't retreat from his position yet. Remembering back the stories his brother used to told, the only time the crown prince can rise to the position as an emperor if the current emperor dies. He says something about them being too greedy in getting down from their throne.

Now that he thinks about it, does his brother has personal grudge against the Akashi?

"Akashi-"

"You can call me Kouki if you want." Kouki cuts her off, feeling that it will be easier if they just called him with his given name without being too formal.

"Kouki sama." The servant says hesitantly. "Would you like to change before heading to the late empress garden?"

"Sure, I guess."

How many kimonos that he has to changed in one day? Since there is still so many things he doesn't know about the palace life, he lets the servant dress him up again. This time they dress him up in a beautiful red kimono that has large gold and orange flower patterns. The colour of Akashi.

  
The Furihata colour use the colour of nature which is brown and green. An odd combination but he has always love the colour. It makes him feel a bit home sick when he wear something different but he has to adapt to this soon. Once they have finished tying the silk around him, the servants once again take each of Kouki hands to support him.

The sight of him limping is embarrassing but thankfully he is at the west side of the palace where no one come to visit unless they have the permission from the emperor. In this area is where the newlyweds usually stay for a year before moving into the east wing.

"Akashi sama." The both gives slight bow as they helps Furihata to sit back down on the cushion.

There is a wooden floor, a feet high from the ground made for the late empress to enjoy her tea when she spend her time at the garden. So now Akashi is using it for him and his new wife to spend some time together. There are guards at the each corner in case someone suddenly decides to do a sneak attack.

"Have you sleep well, Kouki?" Akashi asks.

"Yes, I have." He quickly replies.

Satisfied with his answer, Akashi sign the servant to pour them both some tea. Kouki looks around the garden and see so many roses planted around them.

"Rose is my mother favourite flower." Akashi explains. "She has fallen in love with it when one of our neighbouring country send it as a gift."

"It's beautiful."

The whole garden is beautiful. The late empress has a very good taste in decorating it. And who would have thought that rose would have more than one colour? He thought that only red roses exist. Admiring the view, Kouki look back at his husband and realise that his husband has been staring at him this whole time. With that peaceful look on his face as he rest his head on the back of his hand.

"For me Kouki is the most beautiful."

Oh kami.

Why does his husband has to be so handsome?

"Th-Thank you Seijuro sama."

Then the conversation went on about his family, hobbies, friends and other random stuff he could think off. It really makes him happy that Akashi wanna learn more about him. He heard stories from his friends long ago that the wife of the emperor is usually used as a public image since the emperor has lots of concubine to spend time with. Akashi doesn't seem like that type of person so it really makes him happy.

As soon they have finished eating, Akashi excuses himself so he can get back to work. So he takes his leave first, the servants once again helps Kouki to walk back to his room. Sitting with his his legs kneeling together for a long period of time is very painful. Blessed his mother for training him for this kind of occasion or he wouldn't have survived for a minute.

As they all walked back to his room, he spotted a boy with light blue hair sitting nearby the pond. By the look of his action, he seems to be feeding the Koi fish inside. Feeling curious, Furihata tells the servants he wanna talks to the boy but they all suddenly tense by his words.

"It's better if Kouki sama doesn't talk to his kind." One of them warned.

"What is he even doing here?" Another whispers.

Furihata keep his eyes on the boy as they lead him away. Before he looks away, he spots the boy turns toward him.   
Those bright blue eyes are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 

 


	2. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.

The moon has fully risen in the sky when he looks out from his window. The sight is very beautiful and the stars are shining brighter than what he used to see at Seirin. When he was a kid, he and his brother would usually lied down on the ground as his brother points out the constellations.

"Enjoying the view Kouki?" Akashi asks as he take a sit beside his wife.

"Yes Seijuro sama, they are very beautiful." Kouki smiles widen as he turns toward his husband. The pendant with Akashi crest is loosely hanging around his neck, a wedding gift his husband has given him.

On the day before, Akashi realises that Kouki hasn't put it on the pendant yet and asks whether his wife doesn't love the gift. Seeing his husband sadden look, Kouki quickly explains that he was just not ready to wear it yet since he wasn't an Akashi at that time.

So Akashi asks his wife permission if he could put it on for him since he is now part of the family. So Kouki nods and lower his head down as Akashi puts it on him by connecting the two end of the chains together. His husband explains that the pendant is given to the wife as a tradition for the Akashi family.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Akashi asks startling Kouki from his thoughts.

"Alright." He blushes knowing what his husband really meant.

Every night, they both will sleep together on the futon so that Akashi can impregnate him. Even though they have done it so many times now, Kouki still feeling shy when Akashi undress him. If only he would take pity and blow out the candle, he knows he doesn't have an attractive body like Akashi. If there's no light then he would have felt lest shameful as he screams out in pleasure as his husband takes him.

"Shh...." Akashi must have thought he was scared. "I will never hurt you."

......

The next morning comes and as usual Akashi wasn't there when he woke up. Already used to his husband disappearance, Kouki let the servant to enter his room to help him have his morning bath. Since he can walk properly now without limping, he really wants to visit the other parts of the West wing. As usual there are bunch of servants following him from behind.

When he arrives at the inner wing, he saw the same boy feeding the fishes again. The servants are giving that boy the same disgusted look making Furihata wonders what did the boy do to make them hates him so much. So he decides to talk to him.

"Kouki sama!" The servant girl panicking.

"It's alright. Just stay here." Kouki orders.

Ignoring the protest behind him, Kouki stands at the left side of the boy. The boy seems to be ignoring him as he continues to throw away the bread crumbs at the fishes. When Kouki bends down, the boy tensed as if he thought he will be attacked from behind.

"Hello there, can I sit beside you?" Kouki asks.

The boy finally turns toward him with an emotionless look but he can't hide the sight of his eyes widen in surprise. Once again, Kouki got captivated by those beautiful blue eyes. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life as if those eyes can just take away his soul at any moment.

"Of course," The boy gives a slight nod.

Kouki smiles as he take a sit on the ground and watches as the boy continues to throw the bread crumbs.

"My name is Furi- Akashi Kouki." He immediately corrects himself. "What's yours?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi sama."

"Just call me Kouki." 

Again he looks suprised before the boy slightly nodding his head again. They spend the rest of their times in silent and enjoying feeding the fishes. He didn't ask anymore question since Kuroko looks distant and uncomfortable. Hopefully he prays that Kuroko doesn't hate him.

His heart is telling him that they can become friends. Especially since Kouki is feeling very lonely when Akashi is not around. And the servants only talks to him when he needs them but other than that they just keep their head low as they stay by his side. Kuroko doesn't look like a servant since he is not wearing a uniform like the rest, maybe he is just a guest or one of the servant son?

An hour has passed before he gets call in for lunch so he bid Kuroko farewell.

"See you tomorrow Kuroko kun."

Kuroko once again looks suprised but then a soft smile shown on his face as he waves back.

......

"Kouki sama." The servant girl speaks up when Kouki has finished eating.

"Yes, Yuu?"

"Kouki sama, I hope you won't take my words harshly but I believe Kouki sama should stop seeing and speaking to that boy." She warns.

"Do you mean Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asks.

Quickly she nods.

"Why are you bearing hatred towards him?" Kouki asks curiously. "What has he ever done to all of you?"

None of them says anything except for Yuu.

"He is the emperor bastard, Kouki sama."

Finally he understands what their problems are. A bastard is also known as 'illegitimate child'. Someone who is born from an unmarried couple. Even though the child is not at fault but everyone will always looks down on it. Since a bastard will always be the reminder what the parents has done.

Most noble family chooses to kill or exiled the bastard so nobody else will know.

"If he is a bastard then why does he has a surname?"

"The Kuroko family is part of the branch family of the Akashi. They took pity on the bastard and adopted him. But none of us could forget that he has filthy blood within him."

He feels sad.

Toward these servants who is picking on an innocent boy. 

"Just because of that?"

Why?

Why are they so cruel toward someone who has never done a thing? Plus, isn't the boy related to Akashi? Shouldn't they at least give him some respect?

"I don't know how everyone here handle this kind of situation but in Seirin, we treat everyone as an equal human being. So I shall treat Kuroko kun the same way as I treat everyone else."

The servants looks unsatisfied but keeps their mouth shout. They know well what will happen if they upset an Akashi.

.....

The next day, Kouki found Kuroko at the same spot again. Just like the day before, he tries to start a conversation with him as they both feed the fishes together. Kuroko seems to be more open toward him and starts telling him about the shrine and others sightseeing place he can sees within the palace gate.

Having someone to talk with makes him feel relax and happy.

"Is it alright for Akashi sama to be seen with me?" Kuroko asks, refusing the drop his formalities around Kouki. "I'm sure the other servants has told Akashi sama about my blood status."

"I don't care about your blood status. Kuroko san. No blood, title or richness defined who we truly are other than our personalities. For me I see you as someone kind." Kouki stroke Kuroko cheek like a mother doting on her child. "Pay no attention to these people. It's their lost for not noticing how incredible you truly are."

It's small but Kouki sees the corner of Kuroko lips are curving upward into a smile.

"I find that it is interesting that Kouki sama is using the same words Seijuro nii san had said to me few years ago." 

Finally Kuroko has called him by his name. When Kuroko calls his husband 'nii san' is so cute. It makes him want to spoiled this boy with so much love.

"Think of me as a family, okay?" Kouki takes his hand.

And Kuroko did.

......

_"It's almost time, general."_

_"Good. Remember to strike when the time is right."_

....

It's painful.

"Uh!"

And so disgusting.

The servants girl are panicking as they all swarm around him like bees as he vomit everything he has ate this morning. None of them are very helpful as they all only know how to scream and keep asking whether he is okay. Thankfully, the servant girl Yuu is smarter and head off first to find a doctor to check about his condition.

When Kuroko enters his room, Kouki feels very thankful as his friend sits by his side and start patting his back. His help is way more useful than the screaming servants.

"Would you like to drink some water?"

"Yes, please."

Since the day they befriend each other, Kouki and Kuroko has become close friends. Whenever Akashi is too busy, Kuroko and he will spend time together in his room or outside at the gardens. Kuroko has been a very good companion and often told him lots of fantasy stories that comes into his mind.

Turns out Kuroko is also very good in playing the traditional instrument koto. It's nice to hear him playing the music when he's feeling down. Lately his emotions keep switching to sad and moody so Kuroko will play him few songs to cheer him up.

Once he finished vomiting, Kuroko hand him a glass of water which he gratefully accepts and drink it all. His throat has been very dry after all the vomiting.

"The doctor will be here soon." Kuroko hand is now on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, so don't worry."

Will it?

He has no idea why he suddenly has the feeling to throw up of all the sudden but then a thought come into his mind. 

What if .....

"Akashi Kouki sama." Doctor Nebuya makes his presence known. "I'm here to examine you and for those who are not related get out from this room."

Obviously the servants protest but with a single glare they all quickly runs out in fear of their life. Doctor Nebuya is born with muscles and uptight look, and takes his job very seriously which is why he doesn't smile often.

When Kuroko and Yuu doesn't move, Doctor Nebuya gives them both a certain look of acknowledgement.

"Nice to see that two of you have guts."

Then he proceed with the examination.

.....

At the land of harvest, where the land of Kaijo resides ruled by the Kise family. They are famous for their blond colour hair that has been passed through the generations. Unlike other countries, the Kise families are famous for spending their wealth on unique things that attracts their eyes. The neighbouring countries all depend on them for food resources which explains why they are wealthy. As Kaijo land has the best fertile soil for harvesting.

"Kise sama~" The escort calls his name cheerfully. "A letter has been send for you~"

The handsome noble turns to look up at her, he is too busy interacting with the others girls and boys around him to stands up. The girl doesn't seem to mind as she hand off the letter after giving him an air kiss.

"Let see."

His eyes widen when he sees the red wax with Akashi crest printed on it.

"Akashi....."

.......

In the land located nearby the ocean, is a place fulled of people who come for knowledge. People around the world gathered to get the latest piece of information from the land of Shutoku currently ruled by the Midorima family. Since centuries ago, they have always eager to learn new things and go as far to exchange informations with other countries to satisfied their thirst.

So it is not a surprised when people enter their personal libraries, only to see the bookshelves reaches 10 meters tall. As if it is about to touch the sky.

The third son of the Midorima family is currently in that current library, reading books of human bodies to expand his knowledge on medical studies. But got interrupted when his assistant, an old friend of his barged in like he owns this and shoved a letter on his face.

"A letter for you Shin chan!" His friend says. "Your father says that it is from your best friend."

"Best friend?"

When he turns the letter over, is when he finally spotted an Akashi crest printed on the red seal wax.

......

The "Unbreakable wall" is very famous in Japan as they are built to defence and withstand from the enemies attack. It is built across the mountains and still stand tall until today. Nobody has ever gotten passed through it for centuries. The wall is located at the North of Japan, separating them from outsiders and located at the land of Yosen currently rules by the Murasakibara family.

The heir and only child of the head of the family is currently having his afternoon nap when his fiancée woke him up.

"5 more minutes." He mumbles.

The fiancee continue to shake him but when Murasakibara show no sign of waking up, he chooses to kick him off from the bed.

"Ouch!"

"You're finally awake." Says the fiancee, not showing any sign of fear toward the man who is tall as a giant. "A raven sent a letter that is addressed to you."

"Who is it from?" He grumbles.

"From the crown prince, Akashi Seijuro. Our future king and current ruler of Rakuzan."

Quickly, he snatched the letter from Himuro hand.

......

Not far from the other four lands, reside Too where the people are mostly focus in power and strength. The people who lives there didn't focus their living in farming nor education but instead they are trained since birth to fight. Which is why Too is very important to the Rakuzan and the others. If war ever begun, the Aomine family, ruler of Too will provide the armies to fight off the enemies.

They are very closed to the Kise family as they provide fighters and in exchange the Kise family will give them food resources. Even though the head of the Aomine family is a young male, he had given all of his power to his strategist. 

A girl named Momoi Satsuki.

She is once a peasant before the Aomine family take her in their care when realising how useful she is in the battlefield. Since then she has been serving them for a long time and has become a loyal friend to the new ruler.

"Dai chan." She says his name casually, a privilege given to her for a long time.

The head of the family is currently lying down on the tatami floor with a book covering his face. 

"Get up, I got an important letter from Akashi kun."

"Read it for me."

She sighs, wondering why he is so lazy to even read a very important letter that is directly addressing to him. Opening the letter, she starts reading the words out loud and Aomine pushes off the book from his face. He looks like he had seen a ghost as soon as Momoi finished reading the letter.

"Eh?"

......

Lastly, the new land that has just been created about two decades ago and had just joined allegiance with the Akashi family from Rakuzan. Which means that the new land have sworn their loyalty to serve the emperor by marrying one of their nobles to the crown prince. The new land is also known as Seirin, ruled by Kagami Taiga. A strong head leader that knows no fear.

Under him, the nobles from the Hyuga family, Kiyoshi family, Izuki family, Mitobe family, Fukuda family, Kawahara family, Tsuchida family, Koganei family and lastly Furihata family are all serving under him.

Just like the rest, a letter has also been sent to them and Kiyoshi has been given the honour to read it out loud for all of them to hear.

"Greeting to Kagami Taiga, a fearless leader ruler of Seirin."

Kagami blushes a bit, proud being called as fearless leader.

"The Akashi family proudly announced, the wife of Crown Prince Akashi Seijuro is expecting their first child and the next heir to the royal crown. To celebrate the glorious day, the Akashi family wishes for the Seirin ruler, Kagami Taiga as long as the fellow Seirin nobles to attend the blessing ceremony that will be held in the next full moon."

Toma, the heir of Furihata family looks suprised and happy knowing that his brother is pregnant with the first child.

"Congratulations to you Toma." Kagami says with a wide grin. "You're gonna become an uncle soon!"

"Thank you for your wish, Kagami sama." Toma excitedly bow his head.

They all gives their blessing to the Furihata, knowing how excited they are when one of their children is expecting a child. But this is not normal since the child will soon be the next heir after the crown prince which is a big deal.

"Let us all wish that the child will be born healthy and strong! Cheers for our crown prince!"

"For our crown prince!"

.......

At the palace, the news that Kouki is pregnant has been wild spread. Everyone can't stop talking about it especially the staff. While the priest at the shrine is having their own private blessing ceremony to thank their god for giving the crown prince an heir of his own. While the nobles family keep sending letter of congratulation to the emperor and the crown prince as well early presents for the child.

Everyone in the kingdom are all excited, most are already preparing for the festival that will soon be held at the next full moon. Lots of adults everywhere are clicking their glass of sake to cheers for the wondrous news. As if they're the one who is expecting.

"Thank you Kouki." Sei held his pregnant wife in his arms as Kouki lean to his embrace trying to find some comfort.

"It happen so fast." Kouki hands are shaking. "It feels like it was yesterday when we got married and I don't know whether I'm ready to be a parent yet."

This is the first time he told Akashi of what he is feeling. Usually he will always hide it as Akashi take him every night but today is different. His heart is telling him to just let it all out so the burden within him will lessen. To make himself feel free from his position.

"Our marriage...." the pendant around his neck shines under the stars. "I know our wedding is just to unite Seirin and Rakuzan. I know that our marriage is just a displayed to the people to reduce the rivalry between our lands. I know that my parents uses me to rise our power from a lowly noble. I know I'm just needed to give you an heir. I know that-" he starts crying on his husband chest.

"Kouki....."

Akashi looks down at his wife who is clinging on him as he lets his heart out. Seeing him so helpless makes Akashi wants to protect and love him. Even though they have been together for less than a month now, but he knew he cares for Kouki. If it was anyone else, he would have left them once they have done their duties and just move on like nothing happens.

If he had never care for Kouki, he wouldn't have been here to comfort his wife.

"It's okay Kouki. I'm here for you." He promises. "You are my wife and I shall cherish you, love you and care for you. Don't ever feel like you are being used as I'm serious in this relationship."

Taking Kouki hand, he places it on his heart.

"I swear on this day that my heart shall only beat for you, I shall only love you and our future children only and I will never betrayed you."

Those words are too much for Kouki. Is it empty promises? Was it said simply to comfort him?

"I am yours and you are mine." 

Akashi kisses him on the lips so gently, being careful not to put too much pressure that can scared away his fragile wife.

"Seijuro sama." Kouki says his name like a prayer. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Kouki."

Hiding from that darkness, a sinister smile shown on the crown prince face as he rub his pregnant wife belly. 

....

 

 

 

Sadly, their happiness does't last long.

.....

 

 

 

 

 

The boy with the blue hair is leaning against the wall as he eavesdrop the conversation inside, there is a painful ache in his heart when he hears how happy they both sound. Feeling like a fool, he walks away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note I will update once a week, if there is any mistakes you can just inform me.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> XD


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.

The news about Akashi Kouki is finally pregnant with the crown prince child is still spreading wildly across Rakuzan. Most of the citizen of Rakuzan are all visiting the shrine where the marriage took place to give their thank to the god. While the servants and staff of the palace are all preparing for the 7 days and 7 nights festival to celebrate this good news.

"It seems that this month will be very busy with people running around." Kuroko says as they heard the sounds of footstep running around. Even though they are at the West wing, furthest from where everyone is but the sounds can be still be heard clearly. From what Kuroko says, this festival is one of the biggest traditional event to celebrate the new heir of the Akashi.

Kouki belly is still flat since the doctor announced that he is just few weeks pregnant. Even so, he already starts rubbing it gently knowing he will have to take care of two people now. Which is himself and his new baby. The doctor gives him a strict warning of things he can and cannot do which makes him upset since he has been restricted in many things. Which includes eating his favourite tangerine.

"I know that being pregnant is a great news but everyone here in the palace surely took it to the next level." He chuckles. "When my mother is expecting me, the whole family just celebrated with sake and drink until morning."

Kuroko eyes looks down on Kouki hands, soft smile shown when he noticed that Kouki is glowing with happiness.

"Since the Akashi family are royalties, they celebrate everything seriously since their future depends on them." Kuroko explains. "When the Festival begins, everyone under Rakuzan will come to give their respect and blessing for the emperor and the future heir."

"Wait! Did you just say everyone?" Kouki leans forward suddenly and Kuroko quickly spread his arms in case the pregnant man is about to fell.

"Yes, even Lord Kagami and Lord Furihata from Seirin has replied to Akashi letter that they will attend the festival. An early congratulation has been given in their letter."

Hearing those words, Kouki jump on Kuroko and gives the biggest hug that he could gives while the other boy is blinking fast wondering what just happened. After a few minutes he comes to a realisation that he is being hugged for the first time in years, by Akashi Kouki.

His brother wife.

Slowly he wraps his own arms around the pregnant man and rest his head on Kouki shoulder. It overwhelms him that a hug can feel so comfortable and warm. In that moment it helps him to forget all the terrible things that has been done for him since he was a child. It has been a long time since he received something like this.

Kouki is smiling, laughing and crying at the same time. Too excited to see his family again ever since the day they got separated. He couldn't wait to tell them about his life in the palace and about his husband. Who knows, maybe he could even sleepover with his brother if his husband lets.

As they both continues to hug each other, the sliding door suddenly open revealing the crown prince and two of his guards behind him. They both startle and turns toward him, Kouki has a bright smile on his face while Kuroko face remains emotionless as he lets go of Kouki. In this position, everyone could misunderstand about their relationship especially when they're both are alone.

Kouki had requested earlier he wants to chat alone with Kuroko, which is why all the servants are outside to give them some space. Akashi looks at them both with a smile on his face but inside he feels rage but control it knowing that they are just friends. He is not his father who would just executed anyone who even looks at his wife face. Even so, Kouki should be more aware of his situation since he is now married, it will be troublesome if scandal starts spreading within the palace.

"What are you both talking about?" The questions seems to direct at Kuroko.

"Seijuro sama!" Kouki releases Kuroko and turns his body around to face his husband instead. "Kuroko san just told me that my family will be coming to visit soon! So I got excited!"

His husband bend down to take Kouki hands and pulls him up. The suddenness makes him slip but his husband caught him in easily with those arms that are much stronger than his. The same arms wrapped around his body possessively making him blushes as their heart beats fast together. Slowly the sounds of their heart beating starts to synchronised.

As Kouki presses his face on his husband chest, Akashi stroke the chestnut colour hair affectionately. Unknown to his wife, Akashi give a warning look at Kuroko which Kuroko replies with a blank one.

"When Doctor Nebuya told me that you are pregnant, I quickly sent the invitation to all the neighbouring country so they could attend the festival. I wanted the whole Japan to celebrate this glorious news. Also, this will be a good chance for me to introduced you to all of my old friends."

"Old friends?"

"Yes, they all come from a respectful family from different countries, who had sworn alliance to this country since centuries ago."

His eyes sparkles in excitement. "I can't wait to see them!"

So trusting and naive. Akashi couldn't asked anything more from his wife.

"I will be sure to introduce you to all of them when the day comes. Lets have our lunch together at the garden, shall we?" The crown prince gives a soft peck on his his wife cheek as he ask the question whih Kouki quickly agrees.

"Would you like to join us?" The wife asks Kuroko.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to decline as I have some other matters to do." He bows.

Kouki was about to ask what matter Kuroko has to handle but his husband takes him away from that room, quickly followed by the servants that are sitting outside. As soon the door was closed, Kuroko stare in space of the dark room.

....

 

_"The time is coming."_   
_"Indeed."_

....

"Lord Toma!"

The heir for the Furihata stops walking to see a girl with long black hair wearing a worn out yukata standing not far from him. Even though she is just a poor peasant but she has a bright smile on her face. One of her hand is holding a package while the other is waving at him excitedly. Excusing himself from his companions, he make his way toward her.

"Good morning, Misaki chan." Lord Furihata greets her.

"Good morning, Toma san!" Reply her with a loud voice.

Misaki works in the farm owned by her family that has existed before Seirin was found. She is a beautiful girl and has been friends with the Furihata family since birth so it is no stranger for the people in the village to see them together. Even though they're friends, she has never bragged about it nor asks for special attention.

"Here you go!" The package in her hand is shove on his chest.

If it wasn't for his training he would have fell on the ground. Misaki chan may look like a small girl but she has an amazing strength that can rival a boy.

"What's this?" He asks as he squeezes it.

She grins. "The news of Kou chan is pregnant is all around the town and mama say we should give him a present!"

"Thank you. Tell your mother that the Furihata family gives their thanks for this lovely present. I will personally gives this gift to Kouki when I arrived at Rakuzan."

"Thanks Toma!"

Giving him another smile, she turns and run back to where her home is. Toma stands there as he watches her dissapear from his sight and gives a sad sighs.

Looks like he misses the chance to propose to her again.

"There's always tomorrow."

Since his little brother Kouki is married, maybe it is about time for him to have a family as well.

......

At Rakuzan, the day is sunny as usual as expected from a country that rarely rains. If it wasn't for the previous emperor wise decision to develop the flow system for the country to gain water, this country would have been dead. The servants grip the umbrella tightly in their hand to protect their crown prince and his wife from the sun. Especially when the wife is not used to the hot condition.

Kouki hold his husband arms as they walk side by side on the stoney ground, a pathway creates for them to see the other sides of the palace. Akashi is guiding him to the parts where Kouki had never seen yet knowing that his wife has gotten bored of the West wing. Even though they have to remained there for a year doesn't mean they aren't allowed to explore anywhere else.

"It's so big!" Kouki is in awe as he looks around, dragging his husband with him. The servants quicken their pace so they won't be left behind.

Even though they are just inside the palace but it feels like it is bigger than the Seirin land. And he hasn't explored outside of the wall yet! As if knowing what Kouki is thinking, Akashi quickly reminds him that only those with permissions can go outside. Other than that they must remained inside where it is safe.

Since Akashi is a royalty, they bond to have many enemies. Learning this information, Kouki feels disappointed that he is restricted inside his own home.

This is so unfair.

"Kouki." Akashi tilt his head up. "One day, once our child is born and the country is safer then I will take you outside. Okay?"

This is really unfair.

Why does his husband has to look at him like that with a very handsome face? Hair that is red like a cherry, with eyes that can pierce through his heart like it's nothing and that soft lips that has kisses him so many times. Especially that rough tongue he has that likes to conquer his mouth whenever he caught off guard.

In Seirin, he always heard stories that Akashi bloodline has an attractive face. The stories are wrong as they are much more than what the stories are told. The world os so unfair sometimes.....

"Promise?" Kouki pouts.

"It's a promise." Akashi captures his wife lips with his own. The other servants turns to look at them excitedly while those behind them calmly look down at their feet as they grip the umbrella.

They all already knew how much Akashi likes to show public affection.

Giving himself a few more seconds to enjoy himself, he sadly has to break apart to let his wife breathe. Before this, Kouki had fainted when Akashi has forgotten to give him some oxygen. Luckily it happens before Kouki is announced that he is pregnant. Taking note of the previous accident, Akashi hold himself back so he won't hurt his beloved Kouki again.

"Seijuro sama." The smaller hands grip his clothes like a child. "W-will you come to my room tonight?"

How adorable......

"I will always come back to your side, my dear Kouki. What kind of husband am I if I couldn't even warm the bed for you?"

"Seijuro sama! W-we! There's people!"

Indeed.

They are all are watching them.

"Let them see. We're married so we have done nothing wrong." Again he kisses his wife lips making Kouki weak and almost fall to his knees. If it wasn't for those strong arms that Akashi has quickly wrapped around that tiny waist, he would have embarrassed himself.

"It's embarrassing...."

Kouki cheeks are red, almost similar to the colour of his hair. The colour really suits his wife, or should he say it suit for an Akashi?

"It seems that my wife is cold. Bring him back to his chamber." Akashi orders.

The female servants bow before standing at Kouki sides as Akashi gives one last kiss before he has to head back to work.

"See you tonight, my love."

"Y-yes Seijuro sama." Kouki eyes are half lid open as his husband break apart and make his way to the throne room.

Yuu hand a paper fan to Kouki when she sees his face is getting redder.

"Do you have a cold, Kouki sama?"

"N-no." He thanks her before walking on a separate way to the west wing.

.....

"The elder are very pleased that you already have an heir."

"....."

"It sounds like they already expecting that you will have a son straightaway." The man gives a soft laugh, hiding it behind his fan since they are in a important meeting and lots of lords are standing before them. So the man has to concealed half his face so he won't appear rude for having secret conversations with the crown prince.

"It is funny to think that they are the one who opposed the wedding in the first place and suddenly they couldn't stop throwing praises at me when the situation changes." Akashi crumble the letter in his hand. "It takes a fool to forget the wrongs they have done."

"Rest assured Seijuro sama." His prime minister bows. "Once you have become an emperor, you will have the full power over the court that they will no longer be able to touch you."

Emperor.....

If only he could just snatch the title away.

"Have you forgotten Reo? As long my father is still alive, I will remained as the crown prince even if I had dozens of heir."

"But the royal doctors has personally confirmed that he doesn't have long to live."

The corner of Akashi eyes lingers on him before he turns back to the front where another one of his subject is reporting the news of today. It has been few years since the emperor, Akashi Seijuro father has gotten sick. So he had to bedridden in his private chamber while his son take over his duties. Unknown to him, Akashi has uses this advantage to get his way in the court and spread his power around.

If this continues on, Akashi will already have the Imperial palace within his grasp 'if' the emperor ever regained his health.

If.

"I have waited 21 years of my life, Reo. Another few years will be nothing to me as long I get the throne."

Reo gives him a knowing look.

"Hearing rumours of his health, I don't think Seijuro sama has to wait for another year."

Hearing that information makes Akashi smiles widen.

"Soon Japan will be mine."

His words are absolute.

.......

"I wonder if the child will be a boy or a girl." Kouki rubs his belly, feeling joyful that he will get to see his child in another few months. The brown and yellow leaves fell from the trees covering the ground. It seems that winter is fast approaching as the chilling air blow passes them.

"Akashi family has always given birth to a son. It won't be a surprised if Kouki sama is bearing one right now." Yuu replies.

"But if Kouki sama has a girl, I'm sure our future princess will inherit Kouki sama beauty and kindness." The other servant girl spoke.

"Beauty?" He sweats drop.

His face is actually very average so for being called beauty is a new thing for him. But.... doesn't Akashi has always called him beautiful? Or he just say that so he won't feel dissapointed?

"I hope Kouki sama doesn't have to experience the same tragedy that Lord Aida has. Until now he only has a daughter and no son. It's sad to know that his family bloodline will simple end like that." One of the maid says and the others nod their head in agreement. "Such a pity."

Trying to unheard that, Kouki immediately tries to change the topic. "I can't wait to pick a name for my child soon." He says excitedly.

"That will be impossible, Kouki sama." Yuu eyes looks worried.

And his excitement vanished.

"What do you mean?"

"When picking a name for the future heir, it requires the permission from the Imperial Council. When Akashi sama, our crown prince is born, the emperor himself also needs the council permission to name his own son. As the Imperial Council has power as equal as the emperor itself."

"Wow." Kouki looks at Yuu in different light. "I didn't know that."

"Rest assured Kouki sama. It is our duties as your servants to educate Kouki sama, our future empress in this matters." Her voice is so confident and straightforward. It makes him envy her sometimes.

"Thank you Yuu chan."

The girl blushes on the nickname and look away trying to control her composure. The cute side of her makes Kouki smile, it's nice to see the different side of her sometimes. Feeling a bit empty, Kouki looks at them before noticing something is missing.

"Um.... where is Kuroko san?"

"Kuroko?" Yuu face regained back to normal. "He isn't at the inner side of the West wing today Kouki sama. Maybe he is busy with some other matters."

"I see. I guess Kuroko san also has his duties too."

Even though his friend is not here today, Kouki decided to try having a conversation with his servants today, especially Yuu chan. Maybe he should asks them to teach him more about the Imperial Palace and his duties as Akashi wife.

By the way....

Where is Kuroko right now?

.......

The room would have been dark if it wasn't for all the candlelights that has been placed at every corner of the room. There are priests walking around the huge room while murmuring prayers as the thin like of smoke follow them around. Looking at their face, the priests must have known that the time is coming soon.

The guards all stand outside as they all have been forbidden by the emperor himself to enter the private chamber during his resting. The emperor himself is resting on the bed located in the middle of the room, unmoved and quiet. All the life force within him are slowly disappearing showing an obvious sign of his death.

The time is coming.

"N-no...."

The emperor tries to say but nobody pay attention to his words as they all have label him as an insane old man who keeps saying nonsense. As the emperor keeps trying to get their attention, they all keep ignoring him and do their job as the holy people.

Only the boy besides him is listening as he is gripping the emperor hand tightly with his own.

"No...." the emperor says.

"..."

"Noo....."

The boy closes his eyes, it feels like it was yesterday when those tired looking eyes are glaring hatred at him. The very same eyes that has cast and thrown him away when he has no one else to depend on. These eyes have never shown love nor care toward a bastard like him just because his mother has no noble title.

If it wasn't for the Kuroko family mercy, he would have die at the street alongside his mother. His precious mother. Beautiful. Even when she's dead.

"No.... I can't...."

"Sleep, your majesty." He begs, feeling pain seeing the man has been reduced to this state.

"I can't die... I can't."

The heterochromia eyes shown on his eyes, the eyes that only Akashi descendants can inherited. His left eyes are shining gold in colour, there are rumours that Akashi has ability to see the future. In the past it would have consider witchcraft but now they called it as a gift from god.

"Seijuro...."

Kuroko grips tighten even more as he looks down on his so called father. His teeth bites his lower lips to stop himself from screaming and begging the man to look at him. To the person who he has been taking care of for a long time. Even though he doesn't scream, tears are running down his eyes and few drips down on his father face.

"Until the moment you're about to die, you still can't see me can't you?"

The emperor keeps looking around to search for the glimpse of his other son. Not noticing that his other son is besides him, crying for the emperor to love him too. The emperor has always been so cruel to him.

Treating him like an insect.

"Look at me."

The emperor golden eye starts to dim. Still looking away from him.

"Please look at me."

Once exhaustion caught the old man, he slowly starts closing his eyes.

"Please look at me..... Father."

And the man closes his eyes and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes, don't be shy to inform me and point it out.  
> XD


	4. Greediness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.

Days passed by so fast and before he knew it, the day of the festival is finally here. The whole kingdom has been decorated from top to bottom to greet their guest soon. Everyone receives a free allowance from the government itself which they use to buy new clothes and decorations to hyper the festival itself. They all wear the traditional red kimono, the colour of Akashi with golden liner at the edge and patters on their clothes.

The streets are covered with lanterns, coloured papers, wild flowers, japan flags and bird origami. The female villagers each folded a bird origami, believing if they create a thousand of it their wish will come true. And they all wish for their future empress to give birth to a healthy heir, that is worthy for the throne.

The soldiers of the Imperial Palace has already lined up at the streets, making a pathway for the guests carriage to pass through in ease. They are order to keep everything in place so no harm will come to guests that will be arriving shortly.

Today is a big day after all.

.......

Ever since he was a kid, he has always been spoiled with gifts and affection so he always find himself expecting more from the others. Men or woman will all crawl like a dog if he orders them and they all will do it willingly to entertain his unsatisfied heart. No matter how rich he is, he always greed for more. This feeling is like a curse within his family as they are never satisfied with what they already have.

The servant poured another wine inside his goblet, she dress in a very short dress that barely cover her back. A very thin layer of silk draped around shoulder and waist which can easily be pull away with a small touch. They have always been taught well to pleasure their master.

"Kise sama." She says while brushing her hair to the back. "What will you like today?"

The boy with the blond hair looks at the prostitute before him. They are equal number of men and women with each has different structure and height. Usually he will just pick one already and play with them until he reaches his orgasm but this time....

"Not in the mood." He sighs in boredom as he crosses his long pale legs. The sight of messy hair, untouched since this morning gives them a new sight of their beautiful lord. Even though he is consider not proper for a lord but his dashing look covers it all.

The woman wonder what's gotten in her lord mood today as she chases all the other prostitutes out from his tent. Then she turns back to her lord to see him staring at his wine, as if he just experienced his first heart break. It's rare to see him so quiet and has no smile on his face since the Kise family always smile as it earns them love from their people. It is in their belief that if they treat the commoners well then the commoners will give their loyalty in return.

"My lord?" She takes a sit on the ground, right beside the chair he's sitting on. "Is something the matter?"

Yes.

But he doesn't know how to explain it to her or maybe he doesn't want to. His grandmother has always told him to be careful on his words as it will always bite back on him later.

"It's nothing, miss Lily. I am just feeling under the weather." Another sighs escape his lips.

"If my lord is feeling unwell, I can call the doctor immediately."

"There's no need for that, my dear Lily."

Lily. The Kaijo land has always been such a beautiful place, why is why his ancestors decide that only beautiful things are suited in this country. Which is why the first ancestor of the Kise family creates a rule that the bastards born in Kaijo will be named after a flower. Lily is an example since she is a daughter of a prostitute and a customer that her mother once served.

She has been a great company to satisfy his taste for touches and knew well what he wants to bring himself to ultimate pleasure but she had never once slept with him. Even though Kise likes to treat both boys and girls but his interest has always been to the same gender. Since he likes to be taken on the bed, behind the translucent curtains where everyone could easily sees.

His life here has always been such a blessing but even so he is still a Kise. No matter what he has, it will never satisfy his greediness for better things. Taking a sip of the wine, he placed the gold goblet back on the tray and adjust his clothes to make himself looks more proper. This action confused the woman as she continues to look up at her master.

It was then the sounds of horse galloping can be heard from the distant, Kise smirks as he looks up at the entrance already expecting from someone to show up. As he had expected, a few minutes passed and the curtain been lifted up as a dark figure walk in. Lily quickly stands up and bow before she hurriedly run out from her lord tent.

The blond lord keeps his eyes at his guest, smile still stays on his face as the figure walks toward him with a sword still strap on the belt that's hanging loosely around his waist.

"Kise..."

There is the sound of admiration and longing within that voice. Everyone who had fallen to his beauty always uses it when he is in their presence. Such a blessing to be born into this family but at the same time it has been a curse for him. As everyone only love him for his looks except for that one particular guy.

"It has been a long time Lord Aomine." Kise leans forward, purposefully let his robe slid down revealing his bare shoulder. "You must be very tired after the long journey."

"The journey has been worth it since I finally get to see you again."

Despite his status, Aomine kneels down to his knee. Taking the offer hand and give a kiss on the knuckle. The blond just smirk.

"Do you miss my company that much, Lord Aomine of Too?"

"Of course. Since our first time together, I couldn't take you off my mind even if I slept with hundred maidens each day."

How sweet.

"Will you show me on how much you misses me?" Licking his pink lips, Kise spread his legs a bit as he took off the thin silk around his body so his clothes slide down. The small action is enough to rile up the other lord.

.....

Ever since he was a child, he knows that he is loved.

Everyone around them couldn't stop throwing praises at his beauty, giving gifts everyday just to get on his good side, kissing his foot like a dog just to show their obedience and would fight to death if they are told to do so. Which is why Kise have always thought the people around him are boring. Because they all are merely just insects within his eyes. Just one order and they all will quickly obey and use tactics necessary to make him happy.

Which is why Kise disgust them. Always has and always will. But one day, when he turns 12, his father brought him to Rakuzan so he could meet the people there and if lucky one of the heir will took interest in him and he will get court once he come on age. Even though Kaijo land is the wealthiest but Rakuzan is where all the powerful people are. They have more people with influence in Japan and if he got courted by one of the heir, it will be the greatest honour he could get.

But in case you forget, Kise family have always been greedy.

So here he is, in the court room where all the noble and royal family gathered. As he expected, many swarm around him because they have fallen for his beauty and enchanted yellow eyes. Showing a small smile, they all starts blushing and stutter in embarrassment. Even though he was a kid back then, Kise already wear such a flashing traditional clothes consists of two materials. Thin sleeveless cotton in the inside and translucent robe drape around his shoulder. There are golden bracelets around his wrists and ankle.

It has been so easy.

But.....

When he looks up, his eyes meet red. For the first time in Kise life, he got captivated at those dark red eyes that are dark like blood. This is the first and last time, a stranger is looking at him in boredom. Not even affected by his beauty like the others. Treating him like the rest of the people, making him invisible and hurt. Kise tries to smile to enchant the boy who is merely few years older than him but that boy looks away to entertain more important guest.

His pride got hurt badly that day.

But Kise heart beats wildly when he learns that the boy is the crown prince, their future emperor. A boy who will soon ruled over Rakuzan and all the lands that served under him. That day he told himself, that he wants no one else but the crown prince. Going as far as rejecting the courtship from all the lords so the crown prince will know that he is still available. Attending all the secret classes that his grandmother set up so he could learns how to please a man on bed.

Since that day, Kise always imagining himself wearing those bright red robes with the Rakuzan creast on. The look on people face when he and Akashi stand tall together in front of the crowd. Using the opportunity to show them that he gotten what someone else couldn't. Just imagine his father reaction if he unites Rakuzan and Kaijo together. Definitely his land will have more power and wealth than ever before.

Sadly his hope and dream crushes when he learns that the crown prince has been promised to a mere noble from an unknown land just because of some stupid will. His family are angry that their son didn't get chosen while his grandmother take a sip of her wine telling him to keep attending balls so someone will court him. The thoughts of marrying some mere noble disgusts him.

No....

He still wants the crown prince. He wants to be an empress. He wants to be gifted with gold and diamonds that Kaijo doesn't have.

It's not fair!

....

Lord Aomine continues giving him kisses on the neck and Kise took in this opportunity to nibble the lord ears before giving it a sharp bite making the lord gasps. Instead of seeing a face of pain, the lord grins at him as if he had won a lottery and starts bitting his neck and shoulder. Leaving bright red marks on his body to show his marks of property to the world. So everyone in the world could see that Kise belongs to him.

Sadly the blond doesn't have the same thought.

All of a sudden, he pushes the lord down and get on top of him. Slowly he spread his legs, giving him a teasing show as he loosen the silk tied around him. Letting his top drop down to his waist while the bottom barely hides his.... part. With a smirk, he looks down as he hand travels underneath the lord clothes. Touching the strong chest of a warrior with his bare hand that none others had the privilege off.

"Let me be the one to service you today, Lord Aomine."

His tactics has always been dirty but such things has always been common in his world. To get what he wants, there are things that needs to plan and sacrificed. So here he is, using his beauty for his own advantage to seduce the lord heart. From the moment Aomine looks at him, Kise already can tell he had captured the lord heart. Not just any lord. Aomine happens to be the ruler of Too, the land where all the strongest soldier reside.

Aomine hands are now on his hips as Kise unties the lace and pushes down his pants. Today seems like he is in a rush as Kise quickly pulls down his underwear as well and starts rubbing it as he lift his hips.

"Impatient today aren't you?" Aomine teases.

"Only for you."

Slowly he lowered his body down, as he position Aomine manhood into his. Letting the lord supporting him as Kise starts bouncing slowly as he looks into those eyes seductively.

...

_"Why do you seduce the lord?" His grandma once asked as they both are having tea._

_"What's wrong with seducing him?" Kise chuckles as he drops the sugar cubes into his cup one by one. Licking the extra sticking on his fingers with his tongue as he looks back at his beloved grandmother. "He is strong and very big under there."_

_"And he is an ally to Kaijo for centuries. One wrong move and Lord Aomine got hurt then our country will be in trouble. We may have the wealth but our soldiers aren't nearly as strong as those from Too."_

_Kise starts laughing, covering his mouth slightly to keep his manner while in the presence of an elder._

_"I didn't teach you this technique to bring disaster upon this country." She scolded."_

_"Rest assured grandma, I am very, very interested in Lord Aomine courting."_

_"Is your attention to become Lady Aomine and take over Too or you're aiming for something else?"_

_As usual, his grandma always know that he is not satisfied just by being a lady or lord of a house like his previous descendent. No. He wants more than that._

....

Kise fell beside Aomine, both pants loudly after those few rounds of sex.

"Please." Aomine takes his hand quickly, still breathing deeply in exhaustion. "What do I have to do to make you marry me?"

On those words, Kise feels very glad that he had chooses this lord.

"Ever since I was a child, I have always dream of sitting on a golden chair."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.

The day has finally come to celebrate the glorious occasion, loud cheers can be heard all over the land of Rakuzan as kids running around and people swarming the food court. There are smiles on everyone face as they all gathered at the sidewalk, awaiting to see the faces of leaders from all the different countries. The sounds of music spread around the town market, various types of musicians are hired there to hipper up the mood of the festival.

Many has said that the festival held by the crown prince put the ancestors to shamed. Who knows? Maybe it does. The guards kindly take note of the news and deliver to message to the crown prince himself. As he thought, Akashi looks please of the news and gives him a gold bar as a present. The guard bows lowly for the wonderful gift and set off back to his duties. As soon he is gone, a long line of merchants appears before the throne carrying a thick pillow with valuable items placed on top.

The crown prince takes a look on the extraordinary crown that the first merchant trying to sell. From his knowledge, crown is usually wore by British, Russian, France and other western royalties. Since they are people of the East, their tradition is different so they don't wear such thing on their head. Even so he could imagine if such thing is wore by his wife, Kouki would have look beautiful with it.

"The crown will suit my wife well."

"Of course, my prince."

The merchant bows and walk away letting the person behind him to walk front to present his item next. In his hands are folded fabric made from the finest silk from China. Immediately Akashi takes interest in the bright red colour cloth with flowers petal sewn on it.

"His highness, Princess Akashi Kouki will be pleased with the gift." The prime minister says.

Kouki has been granted the title of a princess despite being born male, to show his status lower than his husband the crown prince of Rakuzan but higher than the other nobles.

"Indeed, the fabric will suit well with Kouki tone skin."

Soon, one by one of the merchant stuff has been sold, bought by the crown prince himself to be given to his beloved wife. This festival is to celebrate about the heir he will soon has, thanks to the duties his wife has done so perfectly. It is a blessing for himself to have a fertile wife so it won't be a problem to have more heirs on the way. His son would need some brother and sister after all to keep him some company. An experienced that Akashi Seijuro himself never has.

Since his late mother, the former empress, the former lady of the court, Akashi Aiko has unfortunately face lots of difficulties when giving birth to him. Listening to the stories from his former guardian, his mother has faced lots of abortion in the past because she has a weak body. All the noble ladies look down on her because she isn't born to be a perfect carrier and had prayed for the emperor to divorce her. Luckily, Akashi Seijuro manages to survived the difficulties and known as the emperor only child and heir. After he is born, to secure that the throne will belong to Akashi, his father the emperor tries to impregnate his wife again.

Sadly, she dies alongside his little brother who he could never meet because her body couldn't stand bearing another child anymore. The death caused by blood loss. On the day of her cremation, Akashi starts hating his father so much that he refuses to even look at the man eyes, even if his father is being bedridden right now.

"Bring all these presents to my wife private chamber and make sure he is there when the gifts arrived."

"As you wish, my prince."

It won't be long before he is called as an emperor.

"It seems that my prince is spoiling Princess Kouki a bit too much." Reo chuckles, still hiding half his face behind his fan.

"Why not? Kouki has done his duties very well as my wife. To please me and bear me an heir straight away. I couldn't be even more happier."

The man besides stops fanning himself, lowering his gaze wondering if he should tell his prince or not. Even so, he is still a loyal subject and it's better if Akashi knew of this information before someone else says it.

"Your half brother, the bastard." He says with a low tone. "Seems to be very close with your wife."

Akashi smiles disappears.

"Don't you think it's very suspicious, my prince?"

"To see my half brother and Kouki hanging out together. I don't see any reason to be suspicious as long he knows his limits." Akashi tongue click. "Since his life depends on my mercy."

11 years ago, when Kuroko mother has already passed away the poor boy has become a low servant served under the Kuroko family. He may have their name but they refuse to treat him more than a slave. The reason why they kept him is only because he has the emperor blood within him so if anything bond to happen to the crown prince, the family is ready to use Kuroko as their tool. How foolish of them to think that Kuroko can even inherit the throne. They may have the same father but his blood is pure and Kuroko is not.

It was because of Akashi mercy that Kuroko can live within the palace wall. One wrong move, Akashi can simply throw him back out which is why Kuroko always obey his orders. It is nice having a loyal subject and since Kuroko has the talent to keep Kouki entertain. That is until the day Kuroko has no more use to him, then will keep his half brother longer.

"Kouki enjoys his company, always requesting songs of his people for Kuroko Tetsuya to play." Akashi chuckles. "I guess no matter how long Kouki is kept here, he would never forget his home at Seirin."

"As your prime minister who carries the voice of your people, it will be wise to teach him the way of Rakuzan. It will help the people to be more accepting of their new empress."

 _"And make him realise where his new loyalties are."_ left unsaid.

Akashi can tell what his childhood friend is thinking but chooses to keep quiet of it.

"By the way, doesn't my prince think it's about time to appoint a new advisor since you did fired the old one."

"Fear no longer Reo. I already have someone in mind and soon you are free to do your own duties that are piling on your desk."

Silently Reo cries when he remembers the amount of paper that he has to signed.

......

"Kouki sama!"

Kouki looks at the mirror to see the reflection of his servant. She is standing there wearing her brand new kimono for this special occasion. Immediately he notices the huge smile on her face as she stands behind him. Wish he could just turn around to see what she wants but Yuu is still fixing and braiding his short hair.

"Is something the matter? Please fix yourself as you are in the presence of Princess Akashi Kouki." None of them noticed Kouki blushing in embarrassment of his new title.

"The crown prince has brought gifts! Lots of them!"

Yuu eyes narrow.

"Gifts? I thought gifts are brought after the festival."

"Maybe the crown prince got excited." One of the servants giggle.

Sighing a bit, Yuu quickly finish clipping Kouki hair and help him to get up so he could see the presents first. It is rude for them to walk before the royalties after all or any rank who is higher than them. So she is still feeling weird when Kouki keep asking if they would walk side by side with him. Sometimes she wants to tell him that it is not proper for someone as her status to be calling him by his name but seeing his smile makes her stop. It is a blessing for her and the others to have such a kindhearted and humble master.

In another room connected to Kouki private chamber, there is a long table already been put out and filled with many expensive gifts that he had never seen in Seirin.

"Kouki sama!" The girl takes the cape with white fur out and hold it so he can get a good view of it. "Clothes for the winter!"

The other held a box, contained a hair stick with golden butterfly hanging at the end. Each part of the wings has green diamonds shape sticking on it. "Maybe next year when Kouki sama hair is longer then Kouki sama can finally wear it. The crown prince will be very pleased to see Kouki sama wearing his gift."

All the servants now surrounded the table, each take turns to present the gift that Akashi has given him. Seeing all of it makes him very excited since he had never received such luxury before. His mother did mentioned that being the royal bride has always been the dream of all maidens and now he finally understood why. From the golden necklace to the finest clothes are all laid down for him. From his husband, the crown prince Akashi Seijuro. Slowly he reaches out and examine the huge forehead jewellery, where a huge flower diamond hand in the middle and four lines of pearls connected at each petals and end at the back.

"The late empress used to wear this all the times." Yuu says noticing Kouki interests.

"Empress...."

All of this gift is given to him for free, a show of affection by his husband. Even so, he knew that every thing he earns has its price. Cautiously, his other hand starts rubbing his tummy knowing well of his duty is. Fear starts spreading within him when he remembers a lady from a proud family has fail her husband when she didn't have any son. Due to this, many uses the advantage to try to elope their own sons with the family to steal the fortune. Such action makes him scared if he had failed Akashi as well.

"A son."

Kouki puts down the accessories and walk away. The servants all look worried and Yuu is the only one who follow him from behind. Knowing that he much prefer her company than the other servants behind him.

"Are you alright, Kouki sama? If you're not well then I must informed the head planner that you won't be presence for the greeting of the guests."

"I'm just fine, Yuu chan. It's just that as time passes I started to realise how heavy the duty as an Akashi wife." He says as he hands are placed on the small bum.

"The people have always told stories of princesses getting their happy ending. Living happily ever after in a palace and gifted with luxurious and love." Yuu chan says sadly. "If only they knew it is just stories and happily ever after doesn't exactly exist."

"Everyone expecting me to have a son. They are those that says it's a blessing to have both but I'm not stupid. What if I fail and embarrass my family?" Kouki starts gripping his clothes tightly.

"Kouki sama. It's still too early to have such thoughts. Maybe you should rest, the guests of honour will arrive soon. Even your brother, Lord Furihata will be coming soon."

"Toma..."

"That's right. I'm sure that Lord Furihata will be happy to see Kouki sama again after so long."

Indeed.

It has been so long since he last seen his brother. Even thought it has just been a few months but it feels like it has been forever.

"Thank you for your words Yuu chan. I started to feel much better."

"You're too kind, Kouki sama." She bows.

Kouki smiles returns as he thought of his dear family. If possible, as soon the child is born he wants to return to Seirin for a while to visit his family. He is sure that Akashi wouldn't mind since he did promised on their wedding day.

"It's time to get dressed."

....

When the neighbourhood country visit the capital, there will always be accompany by their soldier which each has their family name crest on the soldier armour. The citizen all line up at the sidewalk, watching from behind the line as the parade enters the city. It's not everyday they could witness such occasions so they all in awe watched as one by one of the ruler entered, riding on their mighty horse. The first to enter is from Shutoku, the representative of the Midorima family. Shocking them all, the third son is chosen to represent the family on this visit. There is no words why the leader or the first born son couldn't attend the festival but some says that the festival is consider as a waste of time for a studious family as Midorima.

There Midorima Shintaro ride on his brown horse, accompanied by Takao Kazunari at his side. The boy didn't give any attention to the crowd as he solely focus on getting inside the palace gate and give his respect to their future king. While Takao gives a huge smile and a peace sign to the crowd as they rode passed by them.

"You should smile Shin chan!"

"Why should I when I didn't even know them?"

"So cold~."

Next comes a loud sounds of soldiers from Too marching behind their ruler, the guards are all wearing full equipment as if they're going to war. The children got afraid and hide behind their parents as the armies marched before them. Their leader, Aomine Daiki is riding his horse at the very front with his strategist and advisor Momoi Satsuki at his side. Aomine is wearing his full uniform as well while Momoi wears a formal kimono that passes by her heels.

"Wow! There are so many people!" Momoi excitedly looks around in excitement.

"Of course there are. They must be excited to see me." Aomine grins.

"As if." She laughs.

Behind them, a march of golden armies came. Instead or wearing armours and holding swords, the soldiers wears fancy uniform with each carrying the Kaijo flag proudly. All of them are very fine looking making the maiden blushes at their presence. Few are fanning themselves as they started whispering on which one of those men looks the best. There are also women as well, dancing around and throwing flower petals to the crowd. Their body are very flexible and they did some acrobatic moves to give some show to the people.

Sitting comfortable in his carriage, Kise looks out from his window and give a wave as he keep a smile on his face. Those who managed to get a glimpse of him stunned by his beauty and some guy blushes when they accidentally make eye contact.

"So simple." Kise smirks.

Behind, another march arrives from Yosen. They all wears heavy armour and carrying shield instead of swords as a sign of their unbreakable defence that they have held for centuries. In front is where their lord Murasakibara is, riding on his horse looking bored as if everything is exhausting him while a carriage not far from behind is being followed surrounded by the guards. In there is where his fiancée is, resting until they reach the palace wall.

Himuro peek outside from the curtains, interested in the people outside from their country. Since he is never allowed to go out before so he always find it curious to visit other places.

"It has been a long time since I last met my brother." He chuckles, imagining his relatives reaction on their future encounters.

Lastly, the last people to arrives is from Seirin. The whole crowd is very curious on the people from the new country since Seirin is newly built. Different from the other countries who had existed from centuries ago.

"Wow, Rakuzan is so big!" Kagami looks around excitedly while the captain of the guard is giving him the look so he would control himself.

"Calm yourself. We can't give bad first impression." Hyuuga lectures.

"Let him go just this one time." Kiyoshi laughs. "We had never gotten this chance before."

Toma, not far from behind is gripping the leash tightly in his hands. Controlling his excitement of seeing his little brother again.

.....

At the balcony, wearing his full formal clothes, Akashi looks out as one by one representative of each countries arrives inside the palace wall. Already he could sense that something is coming to Rakuzan. Slowly he brushes his hair away from his left eye, feeling his eyes twitches uncomfortably. They say that only Akashi family has the power to see the future and it makes him annoyed that the power hasn't activated yet. Since he father has the gift since young while his hasn't show yet till now.

"The preparation is complete, your highness." His new advisor says. Appears from behind with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good. Let us greet our guests now, Nijimura."


	6. Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.

They're here.

He looks down from the window as the guards closes the gate. Since the real celebration will be celebrated in private for the officials, nobles and royals within the palace wall. Only on the third day is when the crown prince and the other representatives will celebrate outside with the rest of the commoners. Slowly he puts away his binoculars into the small pouch hanging around his waist, watching as the horses and carriages stop on the front door. All of the representatives steps down from their carriages and horses so they could be lead inside by the servants. His eyes look at each one of them. Seeing if the information he had received is correct or not.

"My lord."

A man behind him kneels.

"The time is almost here and the patience we held for centuries will all be worth it."

.....

Akashi Seijuro sits proudly on his throne with his wife, Akashi Kouki by his side as the doors of the main entrance are fully opened. Kouki eyes are wide open, fully excited to see his dear brother again which he hasn't seen for a long time. There are so many things that he wants to tell Toma, about everything that he has experienced. Also, he couldn't wait to tell about his new friendship with the emperor half brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. Since not many people know about the bastard as it might ruin the Akashi family image.

His husband must have noticed his excitement when Akashi suddenly take his hand and gently rub it with his thumb.

"Calm down Kouki, we will be able to meet your brother very soon." His voice sounds so soothing, making his heart beats wildly.

Blushing in embarrassment, Kouki lower his head hoping that no one else had seen his behaviour. Since he is the wife of the crown prince, Yuu has reminded him countless time that he must take care of his manners. Especially in the public eyes. So he can be a perfect empress in the future to stand by his husband side. As a future empress, he mustn't embarrassed his husband nor talk back at him in public since it will caused people to look down on the Akashi. So he trying his very best to make his husband proud and carry this new name with honour.

"I apologise for my behaviour, your majesty." He bows slightly, praying that the hair accessories won't suddenly fell out from his hair. Yuu chan has done a very well job in tying it on his short brown hair.

"There's no need for an apology, Kouki." The crown prince says in amusement. "As long as you're happy then I'm happy as well."

"His majesty is very thoughtful." Kouki praises, recited every line that the royal tutor had taught him. 

Ever since he is young, Kouki wasn't exactly taught on how to be a wife, instead he was raised as a proud son of the Furihata family. But because of his small stature, people can easily tell that he is never born to be a leader. Instead he is much more suitable to be the submissive and obedient mate since Kouki never likes being in the centre of attention like the other lords. Nor he is good in combat like his brother, Furihata Toma. He prefers hiding in the shadow where no one can sees him and enjoy his life playing with his friends.

It feels like it was just yesterday, when the royal messenger of Akashi arrives on his door step accompanying by few Rakuzan guards. Announcing of the will that the Akashi family has carried for generations to announced that one of Furihata bloodline will be wedded to the crown prince of Rakuzan. Toma was the one who protested, knowing well that his little brother will be choosen to carried out this scared duty. The elder brother cares and loves Kouki more than anything else in the world, so he has the hard time to let him go. But Furihata parents knew that rejecting the will is the same as going against the Akashi family orders. Besides that, this marriage will help their small country in gaining a powerful ally by their side. As for the Akashi, they will gain another country to rule over and the marriage will simply strengthen their power over Seirin.

When they told Kouki that he will have to move to Rakuzan, the boy cries on his brother shoulder. Begging hard that he doesn't want to leave and Toma could only embrace him tightly as he promises that if anything happens he will save Kouki. There are so many rumours in the past that Akashi is very cruel, especially the current emperor. So he always fear that if he make one wrong move, his whole family will be killed. 

But thankfully it's just a rumour.

Akashi Seijuro takes Kouki hand once more and rub his thumb on the back of his hand. He looks purely happy as his eyes fall down on his small bump, knowing his child is growing inside there. Soon he will have an heir on his own to succeed after him. In this era, having an heir is the most important thing a royal needs. To ensure that the throne will remains in his family hand forever. If he ever fail to have one, then the throne will be forcefully passed down to the branch family which happens to be the Kuroko family. The family who is bold enough to adopt his half brother Kuroko Tetsuya. It takes for a blind person not to see that the Kuroko is planning to have the throne for their self if Akashi Seijuro ever fail during his ruling.

"Seijuro sama." Kouki blushes.

Suddenly the drum roll begins and everyone attention turns toward the door. From the distance, Akashi could easily see as one by one representative enters the throne room in a row accompanied with their companion from the same country. At the very front is the representative from the Midorima family, accompanied by his trusty friend Takao. Behind him is the representative of Aomine family, the current lord, accompanied by his advisor Momoi Satsuki. That girl is very famous among all of them all as she is the first woman who held such a high rank than even noble gives their respect. After them is the representative of the Kise family, accompanied by his bodyguard Kasamatsu. The bodyguard bloodline had served the family for generations, showing their endless loyalty for centuries. Next is Murasakibara, accompanied by his fiancée and also his advisor. Rumours say they have been together since they were a child and Himuro used an inside connection to seduce the lord.

Lastly, is the representative of Seirin who shows up followed by most of the lords from the same country. Kagami stand stall among them, looking confident than ever as if he is used to attending such a huge event. The lords behind him doesn't look out of place either, wearing their uniforms like a proud man. Hyuuga maintains a serious look on his face even though he feels a bit nervous when everyone eyes are on them. Toma, who is not far from behind keep his eyes on his little brother. Feeling relieved to see his brother smiling back at him with a glowing face. It's the same face his mother has when she is pregnant with Kouki. Their resemblance is very uncanny.

It takes all his willpower not to run at the throne to gives Kouki a hug.

"Brother." Kouki says in a whisper. He never noticed the look Akashi gives him as it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Presenting Midorima Shintarou from Shutoku!"

The green hair immediately kneels before the presence of the crown prince and his wife. "Your highness."

"Presenting Aomine Daiki from Too."

"Nice to see you again." Says he as he gives a bow but then got a quick knock at his head from Momoi. "Your majesty." Momoi later says as she gives a glares at Aomine for his disrespectful attitude before pulling him down so they both will be kneeling.

"Presenting Kise Ryota from Kaijo."

Kise takes a graceful pose before kneeling as well, enchanting the lords and ladies present with his beauty. "Your highness." He says as he looks up directly at the crown prince eyes. Kasamatsu keep his silence knowing well what Kise is trying to do. But is it wise trying to flirt with a crown prince who is married?

"Presenting Murasakibara Atsushi from Yosen."

Murasakibara slowly gets on his knee, hiding his yawn as he lower his head. "Your highness." He greets with his tired voice and Himuro sighs at his future husband. Murasakibara must have fell asleep late again last night because he has this habit of eating candies whenever he can. Even at night.

"Presenting Kagami Taiga from Seirin."

Kagami kneels with the others, an action he rarely do so it makes him feel awkward. Since at his country, it has always been the other lords who kneels down to him.

"Your highness." He managed to say when Hyuuga bump his shoulder so he won't forget his line.

Akashi looks satisfied to see them kneeling to him as a sign of loyalty and to show the power he has on all of the countries. There is a smirk look on his face as he gets up from his seat to greet all of the guests presence today as his new advisor, Nijimura continues to stand by his side. As for Kouki, he stands up as well feeling nervous and uncomfortable. It feels so wrong to see his own brother kneeling before him despite the fact that he is younger and the second child of the Furihata family. 

"Thank you for all of you to be coming here today. Your trip to Rakuzan must be very long and tiring so I have the servants to prepare a room for every each one of you. All of them shall obey any request you desire during your stay. The real ceremony shall starts tonight, where the stars and the sun will be presence with us today."

"Thank you, your highness." They all says together.

Akashi then turns to his left to walk down the stairs followed by his wife. Kouki keep glancing at his brother, feeling sad that he has to wait longer for them to finally meet up and talk. The representatives stays at their spot until the crown prince has finally left the room.

"That's all?" Kagami turns to Hyuuga. "We come here all the way and that's all he has to say?"

"Shh! Kagami!" Hyuuga scolds. "Things here are different from Seirin."

"But it's too fast. Should we take this opportunity to get to know each other?"

It was then they heard laughter at their right side and turns to see the blond laughing as he tries to hide his face behind his hand.

"Oh dear. What could we expect from people of Seirin?"

Feeling anger, Kagami takes a step forward. "What do you meant by that?"

"The crown prince has better things to do than treating you for a cup of tea. You must rarely got invited to Rakuzan for not knowing such a simple thing." Again he laughs.

"Tch. You bast-"

It was then Hyuuga suddenly stands before him as he raises his hand when Kasamatsu suddenly appears as well with his sword up high. They both stares at each other giving a silent communication before putting both theirs hands down. 

"Please do be aware that the crown prince will be furious if any of us fight within the palace wall." Midoriya speaks up. "If you both still wants to shed some blood, I recommend taking it outside."

He glares at them before walking away followed by a grinning guy.

Aomine also look so pissed on Kagami for daring to show such behaviour on Kise. Such action didn't go unnoticed by Momoi.

Murasakibara continue to yawn as he is being led away by Himuro, away from the trouble. It is best to get some sleep now so they could prepare for the festival tonight. The servants there quickly go to their assigned lords to show them the way to their room.

"I have a bad feeling." Toma whispers.

Kiyoshi continue to smiles and pat the shorter boy head. "You must be imagining it." Even so, he also feel like something is about to happen.

.....

The moment they're out from the throne room, Akashi excuses himself so he could finish some work that he has left behind. With a kiss on the lips, he lets the women leads his wife away back to their private chamber to have some proper rest. As usual, the women are thrilled with the night festival and show off all the kimonos Kouki will be wearing. All of it are very grand and expensive, how many money does Akashi spend on him? It feels like a fortune to receive such extraordinary gifts every single time. Even though he hasn't use all of them yet.

Thanfully, Yuu chan took him away to his bed so he could finally take a nap before the festival starts. Even though his only task is just to sit down through the whole event, it still makes him nervous. Since the festival is all about celebrating about him bearing an Akashi heir. The only good side of the event is that he doesn't have to drink any alcohol since alcohol is bad for his baby and himself.

"Kouki sama, would you like me to call masseuse to massage you?" Yuu chan asks.

"There's no need for that." Kouki quickly shakes his hand as he takes a sit at the edge of his bed.

Compared to Akashi room, his room has a huge bed for him to sleep on. From the stories he heard, this room used to belong to the late empress and the bed is prepared so she doesn't have trouble in lying down or getting back up when she's pregnant. The mattress is also very soft and comfortable, it feels very new to him but he got used to it immediately once his head is lower down to lie on the soft pillow. Before he closes his eyes, he heard the door is being slid opens and the sound of Yuu chan gasping.

"Kuroko."

Quickly he sits back up to see the blue hair standing there with a soft smile on his face. The tired feeling vanish in the thin air as he gets up and hug his beloved friend.

"I haven't see you for a long time! Where have you been gone too?" Kouki asks.

Kuroko chuckles at Kouki behaviour as he hugs him back ignoring the glare Yuu chan gives him. It is very inappropriate for him to touch someone mate but he couldn't help himself. Kouki smells very nice and his hug always makes him feels warm. This touch always reminded him of his mother. Safe and sound with his late mother.

"Kouki." He says dropping the formality.

"Yes?" Kouki looks up at him with that cute smile.

If only he could have that smile forever.

"After the festival, would you like to spend some time with me? I have brought some chocolate, one of the people from the neighbouring country gave it to me as a friendship present."

Quickly Yuu step inside the conversation before Kouki could reply.

"Pardon me, I believe Kouki sama would be very exhausted after the festival and should have some rest." She says loud and clear.

Kouki looks surprised when she acts like that, did something happen?

"I believe Kouki should be the one to decide for himself."

"How rude of you to call him by his name? Know your place bas-"

"Stop!" This time it was Kouki who shouts.

They both turned to look at him immediately and shocked to see tears starts forming at the corner of Kouki eyes. Yuu chan looks guilty while Kuroko facial expression remains the same before they look back at each other. The doctor has already warned everyone that pregnant people can get very emotional so they mustn't made him upset. Sadly, it seems they have forgotten the warning causing Kouki to starts crying loudly like a child. Kuroko takes the first move, wrapping his arm around the waist while his other hand pats Kouki head. Then he starts whispering words of comfort for Kouki to calm down.

As for Yuu chan, she looks disappointed at Kuroko since it's very obvious in her eyes that Kuroko has develop a crush on their crown prince wife. She wants to push him away but it will upset Kouki even more which leaves her in a very bad situation. If the crown prince knew about this, even she will be punished for not taking any action. Even so, does she dare to make her master, Kouki even more upset? What should she do?

"I'm sorry Kouki." Kuroko apologises. "Both of us will behaved."

When those blue eyes look up at Yuu, she feels shiver running down on her body. Those eyes..... 

The moment she met him, she knew something is wrong.

"There, there." Kuroko smiles turns possessive as his arms tighten around Kouki. Who would have thought that being in love can make him so happy? If only Kouki was married to him instead of his half brother. He could have given more love and attention instead since Akashi has been very busy in trying to take over the throne from the previous emperor. Does Kouki even notice that Akashi has rarely visit this room?

"Kuroko.... Yuu chan...."

The girl gulps as she takes a step forward, gently pulling Kouki out from Kuroko grip and surprisingly he lets her do so.

"Let's take you to bed, Kouki sama. You must be tired."

"Indeed." Kuroko continues. "You should get some rest."

Something has changed about him. It's like the silent and shy boy has disappear. 

"I shall take my leave now."

What's happening?


	7. Trouble

"May the crown prince will be blessed with a son."

"The next heir to the throne."

"Long live the crown prince."

The people of the court all continue to praise him whenever he is, clearly desperate to be on his good side so they can receive the support of the crown. Their actions are very noticeable but Akashi just go with it to fool them as he returns their words with a thankful gesture. The royalties are the most powerful family after all and has power all over the land they rules. His duty as the crown prince is simply to take over the throne, replaced the previous emperor to rule over the land and provided an heir to replace him once he is gone. He had done most of it except the fact his father isn't dead yet.

Once he finished his small meeting, Akashi decided to call the royal doctor to his study room where his advisor and Prime Minister is already there for a more of a private meeting between his trusted people.

"How long does he have?" Akashi asks The Royal Doctor, Doctor Nebuya.

"Not long my prince." He bows.

"Tch."

His father is too stubborn. He has already been bedridden for god knows how long and he still hasn't take his last breath yet. And Akashi Seijuro patience is running out in every passing seconds.

"It won't be long, my prince."

"That's the same word you have used a million times and he is still the same as ever." Akashi eyes seems to redden in anger as he grip the edges of the wood until his nails leaves long scratch line. Seeing that sight the doctor could tell that the crown prince isn't happy with the news given.

"The emperor is stubborn, his will to live is still very strong."

Akashi turns his head back to the crowd. Feeling annoyed and irritated.

"I guess stubbornness run in the family then."

As long his father dies in the end, that's all he needs.

"Akashi sama." His new advisor, Nejimura stands near to his side. "I believe the matter of an heir is more of a concern right now. There is news that Kuroko family wants to give their support for the emperor bastard to has the succession line for the throne."

"Doesn't this mean that the Kuroko family is betraying the crown?" Reo eyes widen.

"It's possible."

The tense in the room risen at the mention of those words.

"But Kuroko won't be in line of succession unless it is approved by the emperor himself."

"That is true. But Kuroko family is rumoured secretly building connections with the other noble families and the royal branch to get what they want. They are trying to get support so the council will have to accept their demands."

"This is turning into a war isn't it?" Akashi sighs. "They are getting too arrogant ever since my father is being bedridden. Thinking this is the chance they can do whatever they wants since the emperor seat is still empty."

They all looks at Akashi when he says his next words.

"I shall show them why nobody should defy an Akashi."

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes, I will be very thankful if you guys point it out for me.  
> Thank you.


End file.
